Saturday Morning in Tokyo-3
by Dayglo
Summary: For all you Disney's 1 Saturday Morning fans out there...


Author's scribble-mess:   
Okay, this is a weird fanfic, for all u EVA fans who like to  
watch cartoons. I like cartoons. They are cool. So the title is called   
what it is because Saturday Morning is when cartoons are on. But in   
order to confuse you, a few of the shows are on other mornings instead.  
MWA HA HA HA!!!!! Also, I have taken a few liberties with characters'   
ages. Deal with it.  
  
Disclaimer and Stuff:   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and the characters of that show do not   
belong to me, and if you think they do then you are an idiot. Other   
characters don't belong to me, they belong to Disney and... maybe WB   
(Warner Brothers) and possibly some others, I don't know.   
This story may at first seem to have a plot, but it doesn't   
really. This is not a lemon, so you hentai weirdos can stuff it!   
Whoops now its not rated G. If you are a hentai, just add some of   
these fun words and phrases into the story at random intervals:   
handcuffs, S&M, walk-in freezer, steamy, shower for 2, chocolate   
pudding, XXX, sweaty, whip, tequila, closet, pool table, pizza   
delivery boy, and the all purpose Eva lemon fanfic catchphrase:   
  
"When this Eva's a'rockin', don't come a'knockin'!"  
  
Well that's enough of that, on with the story!!  
  
==================================================================  
A production of Xanthos Enterprises...  
  
In conjunction with Manny the Uncanny...  
  
From the demented mind of Dayglo...  
  
With love from the staff of the Student Voice...  
  
Supported by the kind folks at Mrs. Munger's class...  
  
And absolutly no input whatsoever from Alistair Flindiggery...  
  
The fanfic which proves that great minds think for themselves...  
  
Live from Tokyo-3, it's SATURDAY MORNING!!!!!! (not the title)  
(taped from an earlier live broadcast)  
  
*********************************  
  
Saturday Morning in Tokyo-3  
  
*********************************  
  
(that's the title)  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Deep in the forests of Canada (well, actually, in the middle of a city   
in Canada that happens to have a lot of trees in it), Dayglo is   
sitting in front of her computer, laughing an evil laugh (well,   
more like a vaugly demented giggle.) She begins to write, hating   
writing about herself in the third person but not really wanting to   
go back and change all the her's and she's to my's and I's and   
whatnot.  
  
"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" she said, putting down her odd snack of Cheez   
Whiz on whole wheat toast, "Now that I have control of the Dimention   
Messupizer, I can screw with the minds of ANYONE!!! ANYONE!!! MWA   
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"  
  
She finished her rant and accompanying maniacal laughter. Dayglo   
grabbed a large box and pulled it open to reveal the true form of the   
Dimention Messupizer: A crayola marker. No, wait, it only looks like   
a crayola marker. Anyway, Dayglo twisted off the cap and released the   
awesome power...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Episode 1: Mickey Attacks!  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Theme song:  
Bibbity bop-bop boop-boop boo bibbity bop-bop boop-boop...  
  
Shinji walked into the kitchen expecting to see Misato asleep with a   
mass of beer cans surrounding her (translation: it was SATURDAY   
MORNING, ie. the morning after FRIDAY NIGHT). He was surprised to see   
her sitting at the table fully dressed and cleaning up the mess around   
her (for the first time since the Second Impact... hmmmm.... make that   
the first impact.)  
  
"Good morning Shinji! Did you sleep well?"  
  
Shinji nearly fainted. Why was Misato acting so normal?, he thought,   
staring at her in shock. His brain stopped functioning and all he   
could do was sit down in a chair before he felt too woozy to even focus  
his eyes.   
  
Asuka walked out of her room, bleary-eyed. The night before had been   
quite tiring, but Hikari just wouldn't take no for an answer... so   
they had gone to that all-night dance party.  
  
{The author laughs maniacally at the poor depraved souls who thought   
this was going to turn into a hentai from the beginning of the last   
sentance. She stops laughing abruptly and pushes a bookshelf in front   
of her door to keep out any hentais who may want revenge for getting   
their depraved hopes up.}  
  
Anyway, back to our red haired pilot...  
  
Asuka sat in the chair between Shinji and Misato, not even noticing   
her guardian's change of attire. She dropped her head to the table   
and fell asleep promptly.  
  
Misato finished cleaning off said table (she dumped everything on it   
(except for Asuka's head) into the garbage can) and sat down in her   
chair, exhausted. She was about to fare the same as her redheaded   
charge when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
It was Rei.   
  
"Rei, what are you doing here?"  
  
{The author slapped herself for writing herself into a corner. There   
was really no feasible reason for Rei to be here.}  
  
"I am here to borrow a cup of sugar."  
  
"Really? Why?" Misato had a quizzical expression on her face.  
  
{The author decided that Misato would need to shut up very soon.}  
  
"I'm baking cookies." replied the albino pilot.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large mallet hit Misato on the head.  
  
{That'll teach her.}  
  
"Actually, the reason why I was baking cookies--"  
  
"No time for that, Rei!" said Misato nervously, grabbing her jacket.  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"You can come with me to meet the new pilots for Evangelion Units 21   
and 22!"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Gendo sat at his desk with his hands folded in front of him. As usual,   
Fuyutsuki was standing just behind him, ever vigilant. Gendo smiled   
one of his little annoying smirks and Fuyutsuki felt the urge to give   
the younger man the thrashing of a lifetime (for about the millionth   
time that day).  
  
Fuyutsuki was having one of his little fantasies again {not that kind,  
hentai!} He wanted Gendo to say those four magical words that made   
his old (really old) soul sing. He wanted him to say...  
  
"I must be alone."  
  
It was all he could to to not skip out of the office of Gendo. So   
immersed was Fuyutsuki in his sheer bliss, he didn't even stop to   
wonder why he was leaving the office of his boss, he only felt pure   
elation.  
  
Gendo smirked again, thinking of what he was about to do. He locked   
the doors of his office and turned off the lights. Pressing some   
buttons on a small remote, he began to enjoy his favourite pastime on   
a Saturday morning at NERV.   
  
"Gotta get up, gotta get going, gonna see a friend tonight... He's   
lovable, huggable climbing a honey tree..."  
  
Were the walls of Commander Ikari's office not soundproof, people   
walking down the hall would have sworn they heard singing. But the   
walls are soundproof so I think its a moot point.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Misato and Rei arrived at the airport just in time for the 10:30   
flight from Bluffington, USA to get in. After Misato's car screeched   
to a halt, Rei slowly exited the car, her eyes 2 milimeters wider than   
normal. This meant that Rei had just had the fright of her lifetime.  
  
"Now Rei, you're probably wondering why you're here, right...?"  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"Well I'll tell you anyway! You're going to meet the new pilots for   
Evangelion Units 21 and 22! Bet you didn't see that one coming."  
  
"You told me already, Ma'am."  
  
"Oh... yeah..." Misato felt a little embarrassed, but shrugged it off   
as she saw the new pilot coming up to her, suitcase in hand. He was   
followed closely by a girl his age with blond curly hair carrying a   
cage with a small dog inside. Just behind them was a girl with chin   
length red hair wearing dark glasses and a beret.  
  
"You're... Misato, right?" asked the boy, who was wearing an ugly vest   
and had his hair styled in a rather wavy, gravity-defying fashion.  
  
"And you must be Asuka, right?" said the girl with the dog cage.  
  
"Actually, this is the First Child, Rei Ayanami."   
  
"I'm sure we'll be great friends." The blond girl had a shrill,   
slightly scratchy voice.  
  
"If I am required to." Rei looked bored and Misato was shocked at the   
bold display of emotion. Usually Rei just appeared impassive.  
  
"Rei, I'd like you to meet the 6th and 7th children: Patti Mayonnaise   
and Doug Funnie."  
  
##########################################################################   
  
The two days later, the pilots had synch tests. Asuka and Patty waited   
for the arrival of Shinji and Doug. No one really cared where Rei was.   
In actual fact, she had decided to skip the test and was attempting to   
find emotion while watching the old over-hyped American movie Titanic.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"...promise me, Rose..."  
  
Rei watched as Leonardo DiCaprio slowly sunk under the water. Her   
expression did not change.   
  
"I would feel frustration at my lack of emotions had I emotions. Of   
course, frustration would be unfounded as I would have emotions. A   
compelling paradox."  
  
Rei pressed stop and retrieved another movie to watch...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Err, anyway, back at NERV headquarters, Asuka and Patti were waiting   
to get changed (one patiently, one impatiantly. Guess which one.)  
  
Meanwhile, Shinji and Doug were talking to one another in the temporary  
changing room (actually Gendo's archive of episodes of Recess and   
Winnie the Pooh, but all of the tapes are labelled in code). Shinji   
had finished putting on his plugsuit and was sitting on a conveniently   
located chair.  
  
"Aww, man... I can't go out there looking like this!" said Doug from   
behind a large pile of videotapes.  
  
"It can't be that bad." Shinji said. When Doug came out from behind   
the pile, Shinji realized that he was wrong. It was that bad.  
  
Doug was wearing a pale green plug suit with white trim. If that   
wasn't bad enough, he wasn't quite as well-built as the other pilots.   
The suit looked a bit, uhhh, round in the stomach area.  
  
Shinji was jolted out of his laughter by a muffled siren ringing   
throughout the building.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the Control Room, the sound was much louder as alerts appeared on   
the main screen.  
  
"An angel is approaching."   
  
Misato cringed as the angel appeared onscreen.  
  
"What _is_ that?!" yelled a boy with curly red hair, a large nose and   
a leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off.  
  
Everyone wondered how he got into the control room.  
  
"How did you get into the control room?" said Misato, "And who are   
you?"  
  
"I'm Roger Klotz!" He was surprised by lack of recognisation on the   
people's faces.  
  
"Oh brother, what losers!"  
  
Misato was about to respond when she remembered...  
  
"Oh yeah, the angel!"  
  
Anyway, the angel on the screen was a hideous beast. It had a huge   
black and peach-coloured head with giant eyes and two gigantic black   
lumps on top of the head (which looked like ears). It's limbs were   
spindly and out of proportion and its body was mostly black, with   
some areas red. It had two white spots in the middle of the largest   
red area. On the end of it's two skinny arms were huge white lumps,   
which it seemed to be using to crush various buildings. It had a   
vaugly human face, which looked out of place on its grotesque body.  
  
"MY GOD! It's..." Misato trailed off, shocked at the sight of pure   
evil before her.  
  
"The 24th angel: Michimaus." Risuko stared at the beast, destoying   
buildings left and right.  
  
Even Gendo looked slightly shocked. Slightly.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Shinji you idiot, get out of there! I have to get changed so I can   
fight the angel!!"  
  
Asuka was pouding violently on the door of the vid vault/temp. changing  
room. Patti looked pissed off.  
  
...........................................................................  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Skeeter and Beebe walked through the halls of NERV, hopelessly lost.  
  
"Beebe, what are we doing here?" Skeeter asked, scratching the back   
of his head. Beebe rolled her eyes.   
  
"I already told you, Skeeskee, we're here because I want to see the   
Evas!"  
  
"But how did you get past all the security guards?"  
  
"BluffCo built half of the stupid things in this place, including   
the Evangelions!"  
  
"Oh." said Skeeter, not really paying attention.  
  
"Anyway, where's Doug and Patti? They were supposed to be here!"   
  
Skeeter and Beebe managed to find their way to a large open set of   
doors. They stared at the huge form of Lillith before them.  
  
"Wrong room."  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Doug finally managed to swallow his pride and come out of the changing   
room. Patti stared at him and a sweatdrop appeared on her head. Asuka   
simply laughed hysterically.  
  
"How did I get into this mess?" Doug said to no one in particular.   
Shinji shrugged. The two boys didn't bother waiting for Patti and   
Asuka, instead running off. Jerks. Oh yeah, the angel attack.   
  
They reached the gigantic room where the Evas were held. Beside Units   
01 and 02 were units 21 and 22. Unit 21 was a huge beige and white   
Eva with three eyes. Unit 22 was a pale pink with some areas of yellow   
on it. It had one eye, like Unit 00.  
  
"Awww man! That thing's HUGE!" Doug said. He felt a little sick to the   
stomach.  
  
Shinji and Doug climbed into their entry plugs, which filled with   
LCL. Doug screamed a high-pitched scream and tried to hold his breath.   
His mind went a little crazy, and he had one of his little fantasies:  
  
Narrator: Quailman, with all the virtues of the humble quail: patience,  
intelligence, grace and speed, has been caught in the evil trap of his   
arch enemy: The Evil-Gelion!!!   
  
Quailman is sitting in a chair, strapped down and gagged. He struggles   
to free himself, but is unable to. He is slowly surrounded by a yellow   
hissing liquid. Suddenly, Quaildog flies in and saves him from the   
situation.  
  
The Evil-Gelion is shown. It is basically Unit 21, except that it has   
long pointy teeth and an eyepatch. It is holding a giant cat in its   
massive hands and laughing maniacly. Suddenly, Quailman, still wet   
from the LCL, swoops down and punches the Eva in its red core. It   
deflates like a giant balloon.  
  
Back in reality, Doug hasn't even noticed that he's breathing the LCL.   
He is brought back by the sound of Roger's voice:  
  
"Face it, Funnie! You're a doofus who can't even pilot a stupid robot!   
What an idiot."  
  
"Yes I can!" Doug frowned.  
  
"Prove it!"   
  
"The things a guy has to go through to keep from being a loser..."   
Doug said, grabbing the controls in front of him.   
  
"Okay Doug, Shinji, we're launching the Evangelions." Misato's voice   
came over the on board speaker. Doug gulped.  
  
"Don't worry too much, Doug. I'll take the offencive, you can cover   
me." Shinji's face appeared in a small window on Doug's veiwscreen.  
  
"You mean... sit on you?"  
  
Doug was answered by the sound of Roger laughing.  
  
"Funnie, you're so dumb! That means you shoot at the monster to keep   
it from attacking the other robot, so it can shoot."  
  
"Oh yeah? How do you know that, Roger?"  
  
"I'm smart, remember?"  
  
Their conversation was cut short when the Eva's reached the surface.   
Doug looked around and saw the angel. He gaped at its repulsive form.  
  
"Now Doug, what you need to do is try walking for now. Just think about  
walking."  
  
Doug concentrated hard and his Evangelion took a step forward. He   
nearly fell, but managed to regain his balance.   
  
Meanwhile, Shinji grabbed a gun from a nearby armament building and   
began to shoot at the Angel. He activated his AT field and promptly   
fell backward, unable to move.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Misato. Roger smirked.  
  
"That had to be Funnie."  
  
"Actually, it wasn't. It was Shinji Ikari, our best pilot." Misato   
looked at the screen in surprise.  
  
"WHAT? I'm the best pilot!!!" Asuka's shrill scream was heard over   
the loudspeakers in the control center.  
  
On the giant veiwscreen, Winnie the Pooh was running, followed close   
behind by the Heffalumps and Woozles. No, wait, that was what was   
being shown on the giant veiwscreen in Gendo's office.  
  
On the giant veiwscreen in the _control center_, Unit 02 and Unit 22   
had just arrived. Patti was having as much trouble as Doug had walking,  
but Asuka was running at the Angel, axe in hand. She jumped into the   
air to attack and activated her AT feild. Unit 02 came to a crashing   
halt and fell from the air, landing on its back. It did not move.  
  
Misato screamed.  
  
"Its the AT fields! The angel must be using them as some sort of   
triggering mechanism!" Ritsuko said, stating the obvious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei didn't even notice the Angel attack. She was watching Forrest Gump   
in silence. Actually she was in her room.  
  
"Momma always said 'Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know   
what you're gonna get.'"  
  
Rei figured she was making some progress: Halfway through ET, a speck   
of dust got in her eye and it had watered slightly.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Beebe and Skeeter reached the control room a few moments after Misato   
had screamed.   
  
"What's going on?" Skeeter asked, scratching his head.  
  
Doug's voice came over the loudspeakers.  
  
"Skeeter?"  
  
"Doug? Where are you?" Skeeter looked around the room, but couldn't   
see his friend.  
  
"Valentine? What are you doing here?" Roger looked shocked. No one   
else paid any attention to the green-skinned boy.  
  
"I'm the one piloting the white and brown robot." Doug replied,   
answering Skeeter's question.  
  
Skeeter looked up at the screen.  
  
"The one that's not moving?"   
  
"Yup."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
His conversation with Skeeter was cut short when the Angel headed for   
Patti.  
  
"DOUG!" she screamed, as her face appeared on a small window in the   
cockpit of Unit 21.  
  
He watched as Patti's Eva was thrown backwards by the Angel. It then   
shot twin beams of white light at Unit 22, hitting it in the...   
shoulder things.  
  
"Doug! Use your Prog knife! Its in your left shoulder... thing!"   
Misato had recovered from the shock of seeing her two best pilots and   
Evas disabled in seconds.  
  
Clumsily, Doug reached upwards and his shoulder ... opened. The knife   
fell out and landed on the ground by his foot.   
  
The Angel began to hit Unit 22 repeatedly, and Patti screamed. Doug   
fainted.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Unit 21 has gone dead! Extreme damage to Unit 22! Pilot status is   
unknown!"  
  
Misato shut her eyes.  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
On the surface, Unit 22 suddenly started to move. Its eyes glowed and   
a belt appeared tied around its forehead. For some reason, underwear   
appeared on it as well. The finishing touch was a cape draped around   
its shoulders.  
  
"My god..." said Misato, trailing off.  
  
Gendo smirked.  
  
"Its gone into Quailmode!" Ritsuko stared at the Eva in shock.  
  
The modified Eva flew into the air and leaped at the Angel.  
  
"He's blatently defying the laws of physics!!" Maya said, stupified.  
  
Eyes aglow, Unit 22 leaped at the angel and basically tore it to   
shreds. You don't want to hear the gruesome details. When the attack   
was finished, the Evangelion collapsed to the ground. The underwear,   
cape, and belt disappeared.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Oblivious to the noise outside, Rei continued to watch her movies. She   
was already most of the way through "Old Yeller". There were two tapes   
left to watch, and still no emotion.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


End file.
